naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
On their way back to Shadogakure, Yuka awakes and uses a substitution jutsu to appear on a nearby branch. "I'm curious, what did you plan to do with me? Not that it matters, I will never allow you to do whatever you want after you attacked me and my comrades, killing one and nearly killing the other two for no reason other than you obviously are insane and love to fight." Yuka said with anger obvious in his eyes. "First off calm down, second, I didn't kill that a teammate back there, I killed a someone who was a threat to your life. It was a white zetsu that I killed. He used that transformation jutsu of his and faked you out. I wasn't even after you or your other two comrades, I was after him. And your other two friends are right behind us. Lets get back to the village, my sis will heal you and those two back better at our village, OK?" "I don't believe you and have no reason to. Before I used that jutsu, I sent my comrades to take refuge at my clan's hidden village so it makes no sense for them to be here." "Ok they are water clones, but the zetsu part was real look." He takes out a scroll and weaves a hand sign and the body of the white zetsu comes out. "See? but I made the clones look like your teammates so I could persuade you to come with us to train." "A true shinobi can see through deception and though I am not a sensory type, I know the chakra of my comrades anywhere but I see you were not lying about the Zetsu. Though I am greatful, I trust none of you but I do wish to see how you could counter my forbidden jutsu so easily, nobody has ever beaten it before, until now." "Well my brother is like the second Hashirama Senju, and that dragon could restrain the nine-tails so yeah. But would you like to come and train with us? We are a very unusually group of people, but we are fun to hang out with." Yuka Hesitated, not quite sure on what he should do but after several minutes of silence, Yuka bit the end of his thumb and summons his vampire bat familiars. Yuka gave them in an frequency inaudable to Humans using chakra a command and two disappeared in a burst of smoke while the others made a perimiter. Next, he summons several sound clones to assist the bats with the perimiter. "Very well, let's move out." When they got into the village, Seika took him to the hospital to get healed. Then, escorts take Yuka to the training grounds where Shiden, Tohsiro, and Seika were waiting. Then a girl with long white hair and a white and black outfit walks in. "Yes, Shiden?" "Well Yuka this is your first opponent for training, you will find out what kekkei genkai she has. And Kaiyo, please please please don't kill him." Shiden says. "Ok" She replies. Shiden walks over to Yuka and says, "When you beat her, you will rest for a few days, because after you fight her you will need it. Then you will fight someone else. OK" "Just so you know Kaiyo, I rarely ever fight seriously in practice matches like this and as Shiden can tell you, I am very good at getting on my opponent's nerves so don't expect an easy match." Yuka hides his hands and says no more. Kaiyo vs Yuka A water clone of Shiden then get up behind Yuka and says, "Please don't get on her nerves, because thats when she gets mad and kills you." The water clone goes back into the ground and the fight starts. Kaiyo uses her speed and charges up to Yuka, and is five feet away from him about to punch him. Yuka smiles thinking about Shiden's words. Instantly, he has a plan in mind and starts to put it into place, starting with keeping his distance by jumping back six feet and using the Sound Release: Sonic Blast jutsu. Kaiyo stops and punches the ground a hole where she can jump into it, then after the blast passes through she jumps out of the hole and uses Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets and hard white things come at Yuka. Unsure how to destroy it, Yuka simply dodges and retailiates by summoning his bat familiars to surround her and use Sound Release: Sonic Screech at her all at once while Yuka prepares in the shadows. Then she covers her ears with bone and then uses Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets again to kill the bats. Then she waits on Yuka's next attack. Yuka saw that the bones were cracked so he knew that at the very least he could shatter them but he knew that particular kekkai genkai gives endless detachable bones. Still out of sight, Yuka sent a clone to engage in close combat with her, moving at half speed while sending all it's chakra to it's hands. She then makes bones come out of her knuckles and punches the clone in the stomach, then she makes the bones extent through the clones body. It disperses and then she goes to where the clone came out. As Kaiyo tries to find the real Yuka, mist starts to cover the field starting from the point the clone was killed and from all corners of the battlefield clones, surrounding Kaiyo but keeping their distance. The clones use the Sonic Screech jutsu while feeding chakra into the ground for the Earth Release: Hidden Pit Jutsu to form a pit under Kaiyo, getting 35% of the way there before she started to make a move. Then Kaiyo spins around in a circle like a ballerina and shoots bones from her ribs, hitting the clones then she throws paper bombs all around the field and explodes them. Making most of the mist disappear. Yuka smiled at her ignorance for more most poured onto the battlefield from the positions of the clones, becoming thicker than they were before the smoke bombs. Hidden in the mist, Yuka has four sound clones surround her again, shifting their position every ten seconds or so while finishing the hidden pit. Then she makes a clone and sits on the ground. Then the clone makes a dome of bone to cover herself. (the clone and Kaiyo are in the dome) "Oh crap!!" Shiden says. Shiden gets on patio and says "HEY Yuka, your in trouble, She is pissed now!!!" Yuka's laughter range through the mist and then said "Going down anyone?" Just then, the pit finishes and Kaiyo goes tumbling down into series of jagged cliffs, pointy but not life threatening rocks rocks both sticking out the walls and on the bottom. Controlling the pit from afar, Yuka prepared to change the pit suddenly to throw her off. Then a large rumbling noise comes from the hole, and then Kaiyo comes out of the pit. "I don't like to talk, nor use jutsu, it makes me ........MAD!!!!!" She then uses Earth Release to makes very large holes around the battlefield. The mist goes down into these holes clearing the area. She closes up the holes and makes clones. They spread out killing any of Yuka's clones trying to find Yuka. Ear peircing noise errupts from the clones, deafening Kaiyo's clones temporarally before they can shield themself because of the close range. While they are deafened, Yuka throws a string of kunai at them to defeat them before they have the chance to defend themselves. Kaiyo locates the area where Yuka was (because of her clones.) and rushes over there. Then she uses Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration and shoots the wave in the area where Yuka was, shocking anything in its path. Yuka smiled at Kaiyo and then mouths something as the lightning hits the substitution on the should in it's attempt to evade the attack though it knew he would fail. Then Kaiyo reaches into her back and pulls out her spinal cord and uses it as a sword. Then she stabs the sword into the ground and makes large spikes made out of bone come up in the area where Yuka is. Amused by the futile attempt to kill him, Yuka jumped out of the way and onto the branch of a nearby tree, summoning more bats to circle her from above. He quickly gave them a command in a high frequency only his clan and certain animal species can hear then used hidden hand signs. With the final hand sign, he unleashed the Sound Release:Siren Song and at the same time, the bats did the same, attempting to trap her in genjutsu. Shiden then steps in and says, "Ok the fight is over, Yuka wins. Yuka, nice, you kept you distance all fight, good job. Ok, do you wanna fight your next opponent or wait?" Yuka sighed, having hoped the fight would be more intense and came out of his hiding place, walking towards Kaiyo until he was four feet away then turned to Shiden and said. "I'll rest for a bit to get my full chakra back, it's always good to have full chakra when fighting an opponent." He then turned to Kaiyo and said "You could have beaten me if you didn't lose your cool because once you did, you wasted a lot of chakra in reckless moves." Kaiyo then looks at him with this look of frustration and says, "I held back because I would of killed you if I didn't, but your next opponent won't be so nice. But thank you for not underestimating me, most people would of tried to take advantage of my size, thinking that I was nothing, but you didn't and I Solute you for that." She then smiles at him and walks away. "Well, now that that is settled how about we go and eat and start this back up tomorrow?" Shiden says. Staring after Kaiyo, he smiled and turned to Shiden and said "Yes, let's go eat." Sen Ryu Senju vs. Yuka Shiden walks into the room where Yuka was sleeping and says, "Are you ready for your next opponent?" He stepped out from a part of his room cloaked in shadows and said "Let's go!" and the clone sitting on the bed was released, returning it's chakra to the real Yuka. Related RP'S Shadow vs. Sound: Shiden Rei Senju vs. Yuka